


Once upon a season finale

by Drablue



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Season Finale, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drablue/pseuds/Drablue
Summary: My take at the season finale and how I think it should have been made. Lots of CaptainSwan because we were denied guys.





	1. Chapter 1

Well, endings really, really sucked.

Emma entered her old Boston apartment with a blue mood. No matter how many times she kept reciting in her head that leaving Storybook was the best thing for both of them, she couldn´t help the feeling that is was wrong.

She dropped her purse on the kitchen table unceremoniously and landed on the couch hopelessly. The situation was impossible. No matter how hard she tried to convinced Henry that all of the fairy tale crap wasn´t real, the kid kept insisting she was the daughter of Snow white and Prince Charming and that she, Emma Swan, married Captain freaking Hook just yesterday in the roof of some Storybook’s building. 

Granted paranoid delusion must be genetic because for a moment in that roof she got flashes of a happy life. One that felt like a dream. Because no matter what that kind of life could never be hers. She will never be worth the look that handsome groom was giving the woman she wished with all her being she could be.

She felt tired. Her eyelids started to felt heavy but her attempt at getting some sleep was interrupted by a ring tone. She ran to get her phone from her purse feeling a little fluttering in her chest thinking maybe it was Henry calling. But the fluttering died quickly when she recognized the name in the screen. It was her old boss. She clicked the green button in her cell feeling a little sad.

"Swan?" she heard a male voice on the other end of the line. “I heard you were back in town. Are you ready to get back to work?”

Emma felt her heart ache in her chest. Why was so difficult to accept this was her life. She was happy here before Henry, wasn´t she?

"Hello? Emma, are you there?" he asked, uncertain.

“Sorry.” She apologized. “yeah. When do you need me to come in?” 

"We are tracking his reservations. We hope you can bring him in tomorrow night. I keep you informed"

"Yeah, thanks"

She finished the call but kept staring at the screen of her phone. She clicked the contact button. Maybe she should call Henry to let him know she arrived safely to Boston. She scrolled down the names trying to find Henry´s number but she froze when she noticed a lot of names she didn´t recognize. She went to the favorite contact list. What was this? Mary Margaret, David, Regina, and Killian were on her favorite list. She bit her lip anxiously. Out of sudden curiosity, she pressed the Killian button and hold her breath.  
Nothing.

Really, what did she expect?

She noticed then there was something else in her purse. It was a notebook. She quickly pulled it out of the purse to read the note on the front cover. Henry. Her eyes started to get wet when tears threaten to spill. She looked through all the pages looking for one in particular. Captain Hook. That was the page that she watched burn. Henry´s draw didn´t do any justice to the man in her mind. It lacked the love in his eyes directed to her, the devilish smile he offered. 

She didn´t know why but looking at the sad angry eyes that Henry draw made her want to cry. She felt her throat go dry so she put the notebook back in her purse and grabbed her keys instead. She needed to make some grocery shopping and she didn´t have any bottles of water in the apartment. She decided to take a quick drink directly from the faucet to soothe her dry throat. She picked her purse, fixed herself a bit in the mirror just beside her door and opened the door.

She jumped startled because of the man in front of her. He was obviously a little flushed, a thin layer of sweat on his forehead but she would've recognized those eyes anywhere. They were engraved in her memory since Henry took her to that roof in Storybook. They were looking at her with the same amount of love and yearning that in the images in her mind. Or maybe a little more. 

What the….

"Swan!…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bloody Hell!"

Killian groaned painfully laying on the ground. He opened his eyes slowly praying that the earth stops spinning out of control. He tried to lift his head but something above him was stopping him from moving. He took a deep breath and lifted his arms with all his might to remove the bloody obstacle but it didn´t budge. His arms were sore and spent after the exertion of climbing the beanstalk and now he was trapped the Gods knows how deep. 

A searing fear gripped his heart and made his breathing painful. He needed to get home to his Emma. He needed to make her believe again. To remember him. He was so close. He was on his way down the beanstalk when everything started shaking and he lost his grip on the bloody plant. 

"David!" a voiced shouted. "David, can you hear me?" 

A nervous laugh escaped his lips at the relief of hearing Snow´s voice. He didn´t realize until now that he was shaking painfully, causing his breathing to be shallow. 

"Help!" he screamed. "Milady, I'm down here!"

He heard relief exclamations from above and suddenly the gray light that escaped the clouds hit his face as Snow lifted some trunks with Jasmin´s help. 

"Hook?" she asked surprised. 

"Hello there, mommy" he joked, relief pulsing trough his veins. 

"Mummy?" asked Jasmin amused.

"There was...the was a wedding" she explained helping Hook getting up. "but still it will take time getting used to it. What happened?" she asked looking around.

"Well, first, I fell" he groaned again when he put too much pressure on his left foot. "and then... then it fell... but we managed to get this"

"Great!" Snow smiled triumphantly. "Where´s David? she asked.

The blood in Killian´s veins froze. He was so worried of being saved from being buried alive that he didn´t process that Snow was actually, you know, actually looking for David. 

He couldn't help a little bit of sadness that crept into his heart at seeing her face fall when she realized it wasn´t David she had found. He drowned the stupid feeling because David was her true love. Of course, she would be more happy to find her husband than her son in law. It certainly would have made his day to have Emma saved him from his green grave instead of Snow.

"You mean he´s not here?" he asked, voice trembling. 

Snow shook his head and started to look around. "David?" she called.

And he suddenly felt all the self-loathing coming back. He climbed the bloody beanstalk because of him.

"He was on that?" Jazmin asked

"David?" Snow shouted, insistently

"We should start searching," he said "this beanstalk goes on for miles" 

He turned trying to determine the direction they should look first but Snow put her hand on his chest and stopped him for running around.

"No, you´re getting back to the castle!" she said and it surprised Killian the authoritative voice she used. He suddenly felt so proud of being his son in law. He remembered once he told her he could see where her daughter had got the spirit. "Take the bean. Get to Emma and Henry. Don´t worry about David. I´ll find him."

He wanted to protest. The idea of leaving David didn´t settle well in his stomach. Snow seemed to notice his discomfort.

"The realms are disappearing. We don´t have much time" she explained. "Get to Emma. It´s important. Make her believe again"

That was what he needed to put him into action. He put the bean in his pocket and turned his back to Snow and Jasmin and started to run. His body ached all over but soon he started to ignore the signals his brain was trying to send to take it easy. 

He ran all the way to the road that led to the castle but when he was able to to see the castle on the horizon another earthquake shook the ground. It was so strong that he was forced to go down on his knees so he wouldn´t fall again. The ground roared violently beneath his feet.

"what the devils...?" 

There was nothing that could have prepared him for what he saw next. The land surrounding the castle started to crack and in no time it was isolated from the rest.

"Damn it, Emma!" he exclaimed, frustrated. "you´re not making this any easier" he whispered the last bit feeling the despair getting a grip on his throat. 

"Killian?" he jumped to his feet the moment the voice reached his ears. He scanned his surroundings but found nothing. That voice. That voice he would recognize anywhere.

"Emma!" he called "Emma, where are you love?

Nobody replied to his calling and he started to laugh without being able to control the shake of this shoulders. 

"I´m going mad!" he laughed but this time tears prickled his eyes threatening to spill if he so much as dare to close his eyelids. He wiped the tears with his hands and turned to try and find a way to reach the castle. 

"Killian?" said the voice in his head.

"Bloody Hell!" he turned, startled. 

Now that he was paying attention he could see a little trail leading to somewhere on his right. There seemed to be a blue glow behind some trees. He decided to take the risk and explore the place. 

He founded a small lake behind the trees. The decision was made without him noticing. He turned to look at the castle one more time before he grabbed the bean from his pocket and threw into the lake. The portal opened as excepted. There was no time for him to find a way and get Regina. He needed to leave now for everyone to have a chance. 

"Ugh, I loathe portals" he murmured before he jumped into the portal thinking of green eyes and soft, golden hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Traveling through the portal is an experience not easy to forget. The pull in his body almost magnetic, bordering in a painful sensation. All the world spinning around at lightning speed and suddenly everything stops.

Hook hit the ground with a loud thud and a groan escaped his lips because of the impact force. The air left his lungs for a moment and nausea threatened to overwhelm him.

He got up quickly and scanned his surroundings. Well, one thing was for sure. This bloody place was not Storybrook. He was in the middle of a street, the noise of a bigger city filled his ears. Suddenly the sound of a mobile contraption forced him to the sidewalk and what he saw filled his heart with hope.

There it was ... behind him ... Emma's yellow bug, as she called it. She couldn't be far. But why was not she in Storybrook. And how in the Devil's name the portal managed to transport him to the land without magic.

He decided to ask questions later. He approached the nearest building and went to investigate starting to get anxious to get to Emma. There was a list of people at the side of the entrance with a little white button beside every name and sure enough there it was. A little blurred but clear enough. Emma Swan.

His heart started to race. What should he do? Emma was not going to recognize him and thought he froze him in place. There was no time. He needed to take her to Storybrook and find Henry. Or was Henry with her? He decided the situation had only one way to be fixed. He pressed the button and waited. Nothing happened.

"Bloody H ..." He started to say but at that moment the door opened and an old couple exited the building. They threw cautious glances his way but did not mind him for too long. When the couple got in a car and drove down the street he tried to open the door but it did not budge.

"Okay, no problem," he thought sourly. "This was just something else, he needed to figure it out.

He analyzed the device of the door. Above the list of people who lived in the building was a tiny keyboard with numbers on it, much like his talking phone. He had not taken the talking phone to the wedding and the bloody device was surely off on his side table on the Jolly Roger.

He concluded that this was a security system that prevented someone from getting into the building. He tried the buttons and enter 1,2,3,4,5,6 and then the keyboard beeped when it didn't allow him to enter another digit. OK. Only 6 digit code was needed.

He noticed that an address was inscribed above the keyboard and while he did not know where Washington was, he was certain Boston was the city Emma had lived when Henry found her.

So Emma had decided to move to this Boston city after she was released from jail. She was offered a job as a Bailbonds person and she was very good at it according to her tales. Over time she managed to buy this apartment. He tried to think of something of significance that Emma might have set as her her security code.

He tried her birthday typing 102283 into the keyboard but a red light appeared after a loud beep. He nervously looked around making sure he was not looking at his attempts to enter the building.

Well, it certainly would have been disappointed if Emma had used her own birthday as a security code. He despaired at the thought that he knew very little of Emma at that time. She did not know her parents at the time so that wasn't an option. He suddenly missed Henry. He would surely have solved the riddle by now. He was so good with this technology things. A clever lad he was.

And then it hit him. Of course, it was the lad. Emma had given him up in jail but that was an event that had marked her life. He did not even have to think about it. It was obvious that he wanted to smack himself in the head.

He quickly typed Henry's birthday on the keyboard and the screen quickly emitted a green light. He was grateful he had asked Emma for Henry's birthday a month ago because he wanted to give him something, as he says, really cool for his birthday. He chuckled thinking of the present hiding in the garage of their house.

A loud click came from the door and it instantly opened. He looked around trying to not look sneaky and entered the building thinking how Emma would have been so proud of him handling the security keyboard. Maybe when the curse was over...He was repeating in his head the number of the apartment that was listed to Emma Swan and wandered the hall of the second floor until the number 205 appeared hanging on a door with some cursive inscription printed on it. He chuckled a little bit thinking that even when Emma didn´t know she was from a place full of magic she still felt drawn to something that might have fit right in the Enchanted Forest. He took a breath and lifted his good hand to knock but the door opened before he could do it. And there she was. And he suddenly noticed he didn´t remember her beauty right. He choked in all the words he wanted to say but her confused stare was keeping him from thinking straight. He saw a little bit of recognition as her eyes traveled to the place where his hook was and that prompted him to talk. "Swan..." was all he managed.


	4. chapter 4

You know the feeling when you just woke up from a really good dream but you keep your eyelids shut for a moment so you can keep seeing images in your mind? That covered the confused feeling Emma was experiencing at the sight of a full-leather clothed pirate.

The man was a sight to behold. Dark hair, white skin tinted with a reddish scruff. His curious attire showing a lot of his toned chest adorned with a manly amount of chest hair. But what was getting Emma´s attention were his eyes. Blue eyes. Really the bluer eyes she ever remembers seeing before. And they were looking at her with all the yearning and longing she remembered seeing before in the flashes she got on the rooftop.

"Swan" he tried again. He put his hands in front of her as if wanting to show her she wasn´t in any danger from him. But why was her heart racing painfully in her chest? "I know you don´t remember me. But please let me explain..."

"I know who you are" she interrupted.

The look of pure confusion that clouded his face unsettled her.

"You do?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, sure," she said cynically. "Captain Hook, isn´t it?"

Understanding filled his impossibly blue eyes but immediately pain replaced his confusion and they turned a little darker. He licked his lips trying to ease the dryness there and she couldn´t help but follow the action with her eyes. She swallowed trying to compose herself. Get together, Emma!

"Please don´t shut the door, Emma!" He pleaded reading her actions. And her name leaving his lips actually made her stopped. "I know this is very confusing but let me explain, we don´t have much time"

"Why are you here?" She asked. "Did Henry called you?"

"You mean Henry is not here?" he asked, panicked. "Emma, where the devil is Henry?"

"Calm down" she raised her voice to level his "What do you care where Henry is. He´s none of your business!"

Hurt. Again. Why? Why was every word she say hurting him? Still there he was. Standing in the doorway trying to tell her something with his eyes.

"Emma. I know you don´t remember me. And I don´t mean Captain Hook. I meant me. Killian. Emma, we just wed. we just had our first kiss as husband and wife. Our first dance. And if it wasn´t for that bloody curse I would have made love to you, darling. Our first time as husband and wife."

Emma didn´t know why but her lie detector didn´t go off. But this man was saying she was married, he was talking about curses and fairies. But she couldn´t deny his words were true and the realization that this man could really love her make her knees weak.

"I worry about Henry because that kid is like a son to me, Emma" he stated without hesitation. "I love him dearly because he is your son but the kid is amazing on his own. Emma, he could be in danger. I thought he was with you when he didn´t show up at the Enchanted Forest"

Emma´s heart stopped for a second and restarted painfully.

"Come inside" she invited and relief showed in his face and it scared Emma it made her feel good to erase the angst of his pretty face. Damn it.

He walked inside with a slow pace. Taking into every detail in her apartment.

"So, you really are Captain Hook?" she asked.

"Aye," he replied showing his Hook and reading her face. "But you already knew that?"

"Henry showed me his book" she explained.

"So Henry is with you?" he asked hopefully

"I... no" she replied "He´s in Storybook" She started shaking a little and she could tell he noticed because his hands fisted immediately. "I think I made a terrible mistake."

"Calm down, Swan" he tried to comfort her but she was too far for him to touch her. She needed the distance right now. But it pained him, it was obvious, so she moved a little bit closer and sat on a chair. "Tell me what happened, love"

She told him about the mental institution. All her memories of everything that went wrong when she wanted to believe Henry she had a family that loved her. She told him about Henry´s visits, the book, the major, how she burned the book because she was scared Henry was losing his mind, scared he´ll hurt himself again.

"Fiona is not Henry´s mother" Hook explained "Regina is"

"But I don´t know that!" she tried to justify " I don´t have a single memory of Prince Charmin, Snow White or this Regina" He covered her tired eyes and rub them forcefully but suddenly a hand stopped her. She didn´t look up.

"I´m not blaming you, love" Hook said "I know you are just trapped in this curse. I do understand why you don´t remember anything. I knew since the moment a leave the Enchanted Forest you wouldn't remember me. I tried... I really tried to prepare myself for this but it seems I did a poor job. I´m sorry if I made you feel like you had an obligation to remember me. "

Emma removed her hands from her eyes and looked straight into his eyes. there were a few tears in his cheeks. God, this man can´t be real. She wanted to stop his pain.

"I ...remember you" she murmured.

"Emma, love, you don´t have..."

"Please, let me" she pleaded. "Henry took me to the rooftop where we... married. The moment I stood there I saw you. I didn´t know who you were. But I knew you love me. And... I knew I love you. Herny explained to me over and over again who you were but the concept of someone loving me enough to marry me was something I never had in my life"

Hook was out of words. He remembered him. Hope filled his heart and now he could understand the Charmings and their hopes. This feeling. Emma admitting she knew his soul. It was powerful.

"Even though I remember you" she clarified seeing the hope in his eyes "Right now I´m so confused. I can´t act on this instinct I have about you. No, right now. Can you... forgive me?" she asked.

Hook smiled and took her hand giving her a light squeeze.

"There is nothing to forgive, Emma Swan," he said and placed a kiss on the back of his hand that sent an electric bolt of pleasure trough her body.

Holy...Shit


	5. chapter 5

After catching up on the events that happened in the Enchanted Forest. Emma and Killian decided it was the time to go back to Storybroke and get Henry back.

"Swan I´m not sure why I ended up here in Boston. When I took the portal, I thought it was taking me to the only place in this land where magic exist. Storybroke. I know right now you have no knowledge of how magic works but why do you think that happened?"

They were already in her bug driving back to Maine and trying to figure out the next step in their plan. Emma felt a headache starting in the back of his head preventing her from thinking straight.

"I have no idea" she admitted "but it´s a good think you ended in Boston and no in Storybroke or that Black Fairy Lady might have prevented you from getting to me"

"There´s no way I would not have found you, Swan," he said without thinking. He risked a glance at her and noticed a faint blush in her cheeks. It made him feel a little better that all her reactions to him were the same even though she didn´t remember him properly.

"Do you always call me Swan?" she asked curiously. "It´s a little bit formal to call me by my last name if we really are married, don´t you think?"

"That is sort of our thing, love" he looked at her fondly, a faint blush in his cheeks "We certainly were not love at first sight so we did a little banter around each other"

"By we, you mean me, aren´t you?" she asked, ashamed. He smiled a little remembering their first encounters. "I´m sorry, I tend to be difficult"

"No problem, Swan," he said, scratching behind his ear "I love a challenge and I wasn´t trustworthy at the time"

He saw Emma rolled her eyes at his flirting and he couldn´t help the desire to kiss her senseless. But Emma was trusting him even when he was a stranger to her. He needed to keep that trust until they find a way to break the curse and get her memory back.

"So... what an exciting honeymoon, huh? she joked.

"We´ll get there" he replied, with a lopsided smile.

"you seem confident I will success" she retorted "we might not win"

"I´ve yet to see you fail, Swan." he said looking at her.

Ok. She might not remember her past with him but it was easy to see why anyone would fall in love with this man. Right know he was looking at her as if she was the sun rising in the sky giving life to everything in the earth. Apparently, he was her biggest fan. She wanted to be worthy of this faith. And the scary part was she wasn't frightened by the emotion in his eyes. She wanted to remember him. Badly.

"Eyes on the road, love" he admonished.

She realized she has been staring too long and an intense blush colored her face and neck at the realization. Oh, God! The bastard was smirking, full of himself. He knew he was affecting her.

Just as she was about to give him a piece fo her mind the sign of "Welcome to Storybroke" became visible and immediately she noticed Hook´s shoulders got tense.

"Well," she said "Here we come"

"Wait a moment, love" he pleaded " I just need to ask one question"

"Shoot"

"Don´t get me wrong" he clarified "I´m more than thrilled that you decided to believe in me and come with me to Storybroke. But that not...exactly how you... work. Why are you taking this leap of faith?"

Emma fixed her eyes on the road ahead of them. Trying to see something that to normal eyes wouldn´t be possible to see. Her shoulders squared and determination leaking her every pore.

"I´m don´t remember the woman you do, Hook" she explained "the woman Henry wanted me to remember. But... Being back in Boston trying yo readjust to the life I had before. It wasn´t enough. I want to be that woman. I want to believe I could be her.

She turned her eyes to look at him and what she saw took her breath away. Trust, pride, love. She wanted it all.

"Shall we, love?"

She smiled and started driving toward the Storybroke sign.


	6. chapter 6

The moment they crossed the town line he released a breath he didn´t know he was holding. He was somewhat worried the Black Fairy might have been blocking the entrance to the town with magic.

"We should go straight to Henry" she stated and Killian got the impression she expected some kind of fight against her wishes.

"Aye." he agreed.

They arrived at Main Street and Killian immediately noticed the library's clock was not working once again.

"Where do you think Henry is?" Killian asked. "Hospital?"

"I don´t think Henry is capable of staying put while everything is falling apart"

"where then?"

"The mayor" she simply said and Killian couldn´t help but feeling proud of his stepson

"Of course" he conceded.

Emma drove to the mayor´s office hoping she wasn´t wrong about Henry´s whereabouts. They didn´t have much time. She parked just in front of the main entrance and got out of the car without bothering to lock the car. She ran inside the building with Killian just behind her.

"There´s nothing you can do about it." A wicked voice said "The Savior no longer believes. She burned the book. By now all the realms besides Storybroke must be gone"

"It doesn´t matter if the book no longer exists" Henry replied, "You´re forgetting one thing."

Emma and Killian hid behind a door, listening to Henry confront the Black Fairy.

"And what is that exactly?" she asked, mockingly.

"I am...the Author," Henry said squaring his shoulders and lifting a sword in his hands. Killian recognized the blade, it was David´s sword. "I can always write them back"

"You wouldn't dare!" the Black Fairy shouted losing her composure for a second but in a heartbeat, the wicked smile came back and a shiver went down Emma´s spine.

"But you´re right, of course. I was being negligent. Thank you for pointing out my mistake. Now thanks to you my darling, now I can fix it" She threatened.

Killian´s heart went to his throat. He started to draw his sword from its sheath but Emma stepped into the room before he could do something to stop her. He saw Henry notice Emma´s presence but he was quick to hide his surprise.

Emma touched the Black Fairy´s shoulder to get her attention and she turned, surprised.

"You... stay away from my son... you bitch!"

Killian saw as Emma lifted her arm and punched the Black Fairy straight in the face. To say the noise of something breaking in the Fairy´s face wasn´t satisfactory would be a big fat lie. And Killian had promised. No lies. The woman pressed her palm to her bleeding nose looking at Emma with such hatred that Killian couldn´t help but grab his sword´s hilt.

"How are you here?" she asked, spitting blood.

"This is my home!" Emma replied "and you tried to keep it from me"

"There´s nothing for you here savior! You destroyed everyone you love when you burned that book. Including you gorgeous new husband"

"Don´t despair darling" Killian shouted finally stepping into the room making sure to look as devilishly handsome as possible. "I think you messed with the wrong town, lady"

"And the wrong Savior" a voice announced from the behind him.

Everyone turned their heads to look at the person who just arrived.

"Rumple!" the Black Fairy murmured.

Gold walked toward the center of the room.

"You know," Gold said at the same time he reached the center "It shouldn´t surprise me that you didn´t care that I was your son and that you included me in the curse. Being the Dark One I know everything there is about trickery. But I still can believe that you cursed me into being unhappy! You took Belle and accused her of leaving. Of abandoning her son!"

"That woman has done nothing but weaken you, Rumple! You and Gideon are much better without her"

"It seems to me," he said taking the wooden wand from his inside pocket "That we all are much better without you"

"Put that thing down" the Fairy scolded "You and I know you are not going to kill me, Rumple. You are a coward!

"That where you are wrong, mother" Gold said directing the wand at his mother´s chest. "Thanks to Belle, I am not a coward anymore"

And a flash o light hit the Fairy right in her chest. for a second o two Killian though that perhaps the wand didn´t work because nothing was happening. But slowly the Black Fairy withered in from of their eyes and dissolved into ashes.

"Grandpa!" Henry shouted and run to hug him "you came!" Henry turned around to go to his mother but noticed the strange look on her face.

"Swan?" Killian called her.

Her face turned to him and he gasped. She remembers, he though.

"Henry, Killian!" she ran to hug them both and started kissing them in their foreheads. "Oh my God, I´m so sorry, I´m so sorry"

"Mom, it´s not your fault! Henry said, "You were cursed!"

"Aye Swan, the lad is right. The important thing is that we are together again"

"I hate to be the one to turn the party down," Gold said " but Gideon is on his way to kill you, Miss Swan. I´m afraid my mother had his heart again and she ordered him to kill you. I don´t think that particular order will vanish even if she is dead."

Emma nodded and took a breath, gathering her courage.

"Love, you don´t have to face him alone," Killian said grasping her arm more forceful that necessary. She looked him in the eye and felt her heart breaking at the look of anguish on her face "let me, us, help you" he pleaded.

"You can´t help me" Emma refused "I need to do this alone. I won´t have you hurt because of me. Just promise me. if I... if I don´t make it, please, take care of my family... Henry he..."

"Emma, no. Don´t say goodbye" he begged "I jut found you"

"I love you, Killian," she said and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. She felt the moment his arms embraced her. His right hand holding her.

"And I you Swan" he replied, his voice trembling "And I swear I will always protect your family, Emma. They are my family too. Thanks to you, I have a family.

He heart swelled at his words.

"And I know, I understand that you feel you have to do this alone but please come back to us"

 


End file.
